Second Love
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 28 - tak ada yang bisa menebak takdir. sekalipun kau pernah pergi jauh, sekalipun kau pernah menghilang. begitupun ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali dipertemukan oleh takdir dalam keadaan berbeda. Akankah takdir mengubah mereka? -Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 28**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Second Love"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story**

Baekhyun pikir setelah dirinya terlepas dari embel - embel mahasiswa dia akan bebas dari segala bentuk beban dipundaknya. Tak mengerjakan lagi tugas , makalah , atau skripsi. Tapi ia salah. Ternyata menjadi seorang dengan gelar sarjana yang menganggur itu lebih berat bebannya dari seorang mahasiswa. Baekhyun beberapa kali menyebar CV nya ke perusahaan - perusahaan. Atau mengirimnya lewat email. Tapi hingga detik ini tak ada satupun yang memanggilnya untuk sekedar interview.

Maka , saat hari ini seseorang dari salah satu perusahaan menelponnya dan meminta Baekhyun untuk interview. Pria manis itu tak lagi banyak bertanya pada sang penelpon. Ia terlalu gembira dengan semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Mengecek penampilannya sebelum masuk ke gedung perusahaan ini adalah hal yang Baekhyun wajib lakukan. Dasinya , kemejanya , kerahnya , gespernya , celananya , sepatunya dan terakhir rambutnya. Merasa sudah sempurna , Baekhyun dengan percaya diri melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gedung berlantai 42 ini.

Ia sangat gugup tapi harus tetap melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masa depan yang cerah. Mengingat perusahaan ini bukanlah perusahaan abal - abal.

Baekhyun masuk ke gedung besar ini dan langsung dihadang 2 security.

"Bisakah Anda menyerahkan identitas?"

Baekhyun dengan gugup mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya.

"Maaf...ada keperluan apa Anda kemari? Mengingat Anda tak mengenakan id card."

Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya yang tidak mengenakan id card.

"Um...aku...aku akan interview."

Kedua security itu mengangguk , salah satunya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menghampiri resepsionist. Baekhyun menunggu dan akhirnya security itu kembali dengan memberikan id card sementara sebagai tamu di Park Inc. Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa masuk dengan tenang .

Baekhyun menekan tombol berangkakan 27 didinding lift. Beberapa orang juga ada disana dengan tujuan yg berbeda. Mereka tampak sangat rapi dan terlihat independent. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

'Ting'

Pintu lift terbuka. Baekhyun orang pertama yang keluar dari sana.

Kata si penelpon kemarin , dia akan menemui Choi Hana dibagian resepsionist dan tinggal mengatakan tujuannya saja.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan?" Suara resepsionist merdu menerpa gendang telinga Baekhyun. Laki - laki manis ini melihat name tag sang reseptionist dan langsung tersenyum mengingat dia adalah Choi Hana.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun , akan melakukan interview." Jawabnya cepat.

"Oh...Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Anda sudah ditunggu diruang interview . Anda bisa lurus , lalu belok kiri."

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih , Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yg dimaksud. Sungguh repot masuk ke gedung ini. Baekhyun pikir akan sama saat masuk ke dalam mall.

 **_ooOoo_**

"Berapa gaji yang Anda inginkan?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan ke sembilan semenjak Baekhyun bisa mendudukan diri di kursi panas ini. Ia dikelilingi 4 orang penanya. Persis seperti juri disebuah ajang pencarian bakat yg pernah ia tonton. Sebelumnya Baekhyun pernah mencari lewat internet pertanyaan - pertanyaan apa saja yang biasanya ditanyakan oleh seseorang yg sedang meng'interview.

"Saya sangat yakin jika kinerja saya baik dan loyalitas saya tinggi terhadap perusahaan , maka perusahaan akan memberikan gaji yang sesuai kepada saya." Jawabnya lantang.

Beberapa diantara orang didepannya mengangguk. Baekhyun merasa sangat senang. Dan saat salah seorang akan kembali bertanya kepada Baekhyun , seseorang mengetuk pintu menginterupsi kegiatan ini.

"Oh...Sajangnim!"

Ke 4 yang Baekhyun sebut juri didepannya berdiri saat melihat siapa yg datang. Baekhyun yang membelakangi pintu tak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa sajangnim itu. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya , karena merasa tidak sopan membelakangi orang yang Baekhyun rasa paling terhormat disini.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa didepan pintu sana.

"Yeolli..." lirihnya.

 **_ooOoo_**

"Apakah dia seorang calon karyawan?"

Chanyeol jelas penasaran dengan kedatangan Baekhyun di ruangan HRD. Dan jadinya sekarang ia mengintrogasi Jongin yg kebetulan ada disana sebagai pewawancara. Tadinya Chanyeol hendak bertemu Park Yoora , kakak perempuannya untuk sebuah alasan. Tapi ia sungguh kaget saat melihat siapa laki - laki manis yang sedang duduk seperti dihakimi.

"Hm...kau mengenalnya?"

"Terima dia. Jadikan sekertarisku!"

"Apa? Kau gila? Mau kau kemanakan Hanbyeol?"

"Ck...cepat lakukan. Panggil dia dan mulai pekerjakan besok disini menjadi sekertarisku. Hanbyeol berikan kepada Sehun , bukankah dia sedang membutuhkan sekertaris juga." Jawabnya enteng sekali.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol , justru aku sedang mencari sekertaris untuk Sehun. Kenapa malah kau yg mengambilnya?"

"Lakukakn kamjjong...atau kau akan ku mutasi ke bagian lapangan agar kulitmu semakin hitam."

Dan perintah mutlak dari sang CEO jelas tak bisa Jongin abaikan. Ia akan memanggil laki - laki manis itu untuk bekerja disini , demi menyelamatkan dirinya agar tak di mutasi oleh Bos yang sialan ini.

 **_ooOoo_**

Jam 4 sore Baekhyun kembali ditelpon oleh seorang staff HRD dari Park Inc. Harusnya dia senang diterima bekerja setelah menganggur tak melakukan kegiatan apapun selama hampir 6 bulan. Tapi mengingat Chanyeol ada disana , itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir 2 kali. Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menjadi seorang CEO di perusahaan sebesar Park Inc. Baekhyun tak tahu jika Park Hyun Jo adalah Appa Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga bukan berarti memiliki hubungan buruk dengan Chanyeol pasca perpisahannya dulu. Dia selalu berpisah baik - baik dengan semua mantan kekasihnya. Namun berpisah dengan Park Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan yang enggan dia ingat.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _"Maafkan aku Yeol..."_

 _Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan Baekhyun yang notabenenya masih anak sekolahan. Dia bilang dia harus fokus untuk ujiannya agar bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi sesuai harapan Appanya. Dan itu berarti Baekhyun harus fokus belajar. Sebagai laki - laki yang sangat mencintai Baekhyun , Chanyeol jelas akan menerima apapun asalkan itu untuk kebaikan masa depannya. Maka meski mereka saling mencintai Chanyeol harus bisa merelakan Baekhyun._

 _"Tak apa. Kita masih bisa berteman kan?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Chanyeolnya menerima dengan baik itikad Baekhyun._

 _"Terimakasih. Maafkan aku . Kau juga harus fokus sebentar lagi kau sidang skripsi kan?"_

 _Ya...Chanyeol adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang menjalin hubungan dengan anak SMA tingkat akhir._

 _"Kalau untuk kebaikanmu. Aku rasa aku bisa menerimanya. Belajarlah yang rajin , aku harap kita bisa bertemu lain waktu."_

 _"Kau bisa bermain ke rumah jika kau mau."_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Setelah perpisahan itu Baekhyun bahkan menangis dirumahnya. Dia tak baik - baik saja berakhir dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang dengan lancang keluar dari matanya. Ia kembali mengingat moment itu. Merasa bersalah melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang. Padahal dirinya lebih menyedihkan dari Chanyeol. Sudah 5 tahun Baekhyun tak mendengar kabar , dan sekarang ia dipertemukan tanpa persiapan. Kalau saja jantungnya bukan buatan Tuhan , mungkin Baekhyun sudah pingsan tadi.

 **_ooOoo_**

Setelah kemarin sempat berpikir keras tentang menolak atau menerima pekerjaan ini. Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa memutuskan. Kalau saja ia tak mengingat Eomma dan Appanya , Baekhyun mungkin akan menolak. Ia begitu tak tega menghapus gurat kebahagiaan dari wajah Eommanya. Park Inc jelas bukan perusahaan kacangan , banyak lulusan terbaik universitas melamar tapi belum berhasil. Harusnya Baekhyun bersyukur meski dia bukan lulusan terbaik dia bisa disana. Tapi sebenarnya juga dia tak yakin itu berkat interview dan test yang ia lakukan. Ia curiga pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ssi sementara kau akan ditraining oleh Kim Yeri-ssi sebagai sekertaris selama 3 bulan."

Seseorang menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun tentang prosedur training diperusahaan ini. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Kim Yeri yang diberi tanggung jawab tampak tak suka. Seperti biasa dia akan bersikap bossy pada seluruh trainee. Terhitung ada 5 trainee disini untuk dilatih. Semuanya akan menjadi sekertaris beberapa atasan di perusahaan Park Inc.

"Kalian ini akan ditraining bukan malah bergosip!"

Suara Yeri menggema keseluruh ruangan. Dan sampai nanti 3 bulan sepertinya Baekhyun harus mulai terbiasa dengan suara cemprengnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan satu teman yang bisa diajak ngobrol akrab dengannya. Namanya KyungSoo , dia pria manis dengan mata bulat. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memiliki mata yg sipit , jika tidak ada eyeliner mungkin mata Baekhyun tak terlihat. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin perusahaan sebelum kembali digembleng oleh Yeri. Baekhyun rasa dia tak memesan bacon panggang , saat seorang pelayan mengantarkannya ke meja yang ia tempati.

"Eoh...kami tak memesan ini." Ujar Baekhyun.

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum , kemudian menyerahkan sebuah surat dalam kertas kecil berwarna biru muda.

"Semoga kau masih menyukainya. Selamat menikmati makan siangmu."

Baekhyun memang dapat menebak siapa yang mengirimnya. Bukan karena dia terlalu percaya diri. Hanya Chanyeol disini satu - satunya orang yang ia kenal dan mengenalnya. Menjalin hubungan 2 tahun dulu bukanlah waktu yg sebentar.

"Baru sehari kau sudah punya penggemar ya Baek?" Suara Kyungsoo mengejutkan lamunannya.

"Oooh...ti...tidak aku tidak tahu."

"Itu apa?"

"Ini surat tapi aku tidak tahu siapa."

Jelasnya lagi berusaha tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Ya sudah kalau benar ini untukmu. Ayo kita makan. Aku juga mau. Aku rasa kau tak akan sanggup menghabiskan porsi sebanyak ini."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan ia sempat menengokan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan mencari tahu sosok Chanyeol yang ia rasa ada disekitarnya. Dan benar , dia tersenyum dengan tampannya hingga Baekhyun meleleh. Dia merasa seperti ABG dengan rona dipipinya. Mungkinkah Chanyeol masih mencintainya? Tapi Baekhyun harus sadar dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Dia hanya seorang karyawan training dan Chanyeol adalah seorang Bos Besar disini.

 **_ooOoo_**

Baekhyun rasa Kim Yeri tak seharusnya menjadi seorang trainer dilihat dari cara dia memperlakukan teman - temannya. Ia lebih sering memerintah dengan nada bossy daripada dengan sopan. Padahal Kim Yeri itu seorang sarjana lulusan Universitas di Jepang. Selama seminggu ini Baekhyun sangatlah tidak menikmati kalau saja tak ada Kyungsoo disampingnya.

Dia bilang 'kita akan memetik hasilnya nanti , sekarang nikmati saja.'

Bukan hanya itu dia juga merasa sangat tak nyaman saat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol , meski pria itu tak sedikitpun menunjukan jika dia tak suka Baekhyun ada disini. Justru karena Chanyeol yang sering mengiriminya makan siang , maka Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman. Dia takut ada orang tahu . Akan sangat berdampak buruk.

Baekhyun sedang mencari - cari ponsel didalam tasnya . Ia baru saja keluar dari gedung Park Inc dan sedang berada di Lobby Utama. Tak menyadari jika seseorang yang sebenarnya ia hindari mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekati. Suara bisikan bisikan aneh disampingnya tak Baekhyun dengarkan. Karena dia sedang fokus mencari handphone ditambah bukan dia kok sumber pembicaraannya.

"Assaa! Ini dia!"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum dan segera merapikan tas yang sempat ia geledah.

"Hai!"

Seorang pria tampan , gagah , dan sangat diminati semua kaum ada didepannya membuat dia kaget bukan main.

"Ha..hai!" Jawabnya gugup.

"Kau akan pulang?" Tanyanya langsung.

Melihat seorang Bos Besar yang sedang berbincang di Lobby Utama dengan seorang karyawan Trainee jelas membuat kegaduhan disekitarnya.

"Uhm...y...ya."

"Ada yang menjemputmu?"

"A...aku naik bus."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh menganggap mobilku itu bus."

Baekhyun melongo. Tapi bukan berarti dia tak mengerti ajakan ambigu yang berasal dari mulut Chanyeol. Baru kali ini dia bisa bertatapan muka dengan Chanyeol dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Karena biasanya pria ini akan kelewat sibuk dengan jabatannya sebagai seorang CEO.

"Ayo!"

"Sa..Sajangnim aku...bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Umh...aku rasa akan sangat aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu , jujur saja."

Baekhyun merasa hatinya hangat. Ia juga ingin sekali mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa pria ini tampak baik setelah Baekhyun memutuskannya dulu.

Akhirnya dengan kikuk Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dari belakang , dan kembali terkejut saat pria ini mengamit tangannya untuk jalan bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu setelah itu?" Chanyeol memulai percakapan di dalam mobilnya. Menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tercipta.

"Setelah apa?"

"Setelah...putus denganku mungkin."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya gugup.

"Biasa saja...tak ada yg aneh."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan di jam sibuk ini.

"Kau terlihat menjaga jarak denganku..."

Baekhyun rasa ucapan Chanyeol benar. Dia juga tahu diri dengan posisinya.

"Kau punya kekasih?"

"Ti...tidak."

"Kuliahmu...bagaimana? Kau bisa masuk beasiswa?"

"Hanya 4 semester. Selanjutnya tidak. , terlalu banyak saingan."

"Benarkah? Tapi IPmu lumayan bagus."

"Terimakasih..."

"Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?"

"Baik - baik saja. Appa baru saja pensiun , Eomma sekarang membuka kedai ramen. Hampir 3 tahun sih..."

Appa Baekhyun itu seorang guru. Chanyeol sudah tahu itu.

"Ah...benarkah? Sewaktu - waktu aku akan mencicipi ramennya."

"Hmm...sekali - kali mampirlah."

"Boleh?"

"Eum...ya...silakan."

Chanyeol mengulum senyum .

"Baek..."

"Ya..."

"Kalau sekarang kau sudah bekerja , berarti sudah tak fokus lagi belajar kan? Maksudku kau dulu memutuskanku karena ingin masuk perguruan tinggi."

"Oh..ya. ..."

"Berarti sudah mau pacaran lagi denganku...?"

Baekhyun membeku. Dia memandang Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Chanyeol tetap pada tampang coolnya.

"Hah?"

"Aku sedang menawarkan diri jadi pacarmu lagi. Aku masih single lho!"

"Aku rasa...sekarang kita sudah berbeda. Aku tak pantas denganmu."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Tidak ada sih...aku hanya merasa begitu."

"Aku tak merasa begitu. Memang kau sudah tak mencintaiku ya?"

Chanyeol harus tahu , bahwa Baekhyun bahkan terus memikirkan Chanyeol sepanjang dia putus dengannya. Baekhyun memutuskan Chanyeol bukan karena pria itu selingkuh , atau apa. Tapi karena Baekhyun benar - benar ingin fokus masuk perguruan tinggi. Jadi mana mungkin Baekhyun tidak mencintainya.

"Chanyeol...aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Kita baru bertemu lagi..."

"Apa salahnya? Aku masih mencintaimu kok. Tak ada yg berubah. Mau pendekatan lagi?"

"Chanyeol..."

"Baiklah kita mulai saling mengenal lagi . "

Tak terasa perbincangan mereka sudah mengantarkan Baekhyun ke depan rumahnya.

"Lain kali aku mampir. Pikirkan dulu aku akan menunggumu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tanpa disangka Chanyeol mendekatinya dan mengecup keningnya. Baekhyun merona .

"Aku turun...hati - hati."

"Hm...aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia memilih membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil porche Chanyeol.

 **_ooOoo_**

Kalau ditanya apakah Baekhyun masih cinta? Jelas jawabannya adalah iya. Tapi melihat kondisi sekarang Baekhyun jadi merasa bimbang. Mengingat kenangan dulu membuatnya semakin merindukan Chanyeol. Laki - laki yang selalu ada untuknya. Yang selalu melindunginya.

"Baek...sepertinya kau banyak pikiran." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput jus jeruk didepannya.

"Ah...tidak. Aku baik - baik saja."

"Baek...meskipun kita baru saja saling kenal , tapi kau sudah kuanggap sahabatku. Jika ada sesuatu yg membuatmu gelisah , aku siap mendengarkan." Tawarnya diselingi senyuman tulus.

"Kau benar...aku memang sedang dalam masalah."

"Jika kau mau membagi denganku , aku siap mendengarkan."

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?" Oke , tadi Kyungsoo bilang akan setia mendengarkan. Dia memang mendengarkan , tapi juga membuat beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka.

Kyungsoo cukup kaget dengan pernyataan Baekhyun tentang dirinya yang merupakan mantan kekasih bos.

"I...itu dulu sebelum dia menjadi yg sekarang."

"Lalu sekarang dia mengajakmu kembali kan? Kenapa tak kau setujui langsung saja?"

Kyungsoo malah lebih bersemangat menanggapinya.

"Aduh...Kyung tidak mungkin."

"Masalahnya?"

"Eum...a...aku-"

"Bukankah kau masih mencintainya? Dia juga mencintaimu kan? Menurutku jika kau merasa tak selevel dengan Chanyeol Sajangnim , maka kau egois."

"Maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol Sajangnim saja tidak mempermasalahkannya..."

"Kyung-"

"Jika kalian saling mencintai maka apalagi yg harus kalian tunggu? Bagaimana jika nanti takdir tak berpihak padamu?"

"Kau menakutiku.."

"Berarti kau takut kan jika takdir tak berpihak padamu? Maka sekarang saatnya Baek...aku mendukungmu. Bukan karena itu Chanyeol Sajangnim. Karena kau memang pantas bahagia Baek..."

Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Baekhyun terdiam . Memikirkan pernyataan Kyungsoo . Mereka memang masih saling mencintai satu sama lain. Baekhyun hanya takut memulainya.

 **_ooOoo_**

"Bagaimana? Sudah dipikirkan?"

Ini mungkin pertanyaan yang sama yg telah Baekhyun dengar. Setelah mendapat pencerahan dari sahabatnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun mampu membuat keputusan.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm..."

Mereka sedang menikmati segarnya semilir angin dipinggiran Sungai Han dengan kaca mobil yg terbuka.

"Apa...apa kau benar - benar mencintaiku? Maksudku apa yg membuat kau mau bersamaku lagi?"

"Karena aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu saat aku memulainya."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Itu adalah pernyataan yang membuat darahnya berdesir. Serasa dibutuhkan.

"Apa tak apa memulai lagi denganku dengan aku yang sekarang?"

"Kau tak pernah berubah Baek..."

"Aku itu egois...dulu aku memutuskanmu karena aku ingin fokus belajar."

"Karena kau memikirkan keluargamu kan? Kau ingin membuat Appa & Eommamu bangga. Aku setuju karena kau memikirkan yg terbaik untuk orang - orang yang penting dalam hidupmu."

"Chan-"

"Saat itu juga kau masih anak sekolahan. Aku pikir itu wajar...sekarang kau sudah dewasa. Kau juga memutuskanku waktu itu bukan karena sudah tak mencintaiku kan?"

"Aku rasa aku sudah bisa memutuskan."

"Apa jawabanmu? Aku berharap tak mengecewakan."

"Aku...kita coba memulainya lagi. Aku...aku masih mencintaimu."

Maka dengan senyuman 5 jari , Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya , mengecupi puncak kepalanya dan terus menggumamkan "aku mencintaimu."

Hatinya merasa berbunga seperti anak remaja yang baru mereguk cinta.

 **_ooOoo_**

Semua orang pantas berbisik - bisik pantas melihat ke arah yang sama karena satu hal yang tak pernah mereka lihat selama ini. Bos Besarnya Park Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun sepanjang memasuki Park Inc. Chanyeol tak peduli dengan bisik - bisik itu bahkan ketika Baekhyun menolak karena wajahnya yg sudah merona sempurna. Chanyeol akan mengatakan pada dunia jika dia kembali bisa menjadikan pria manis ini kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengisyaratkan lewat gerakan tangannya agar Baekhyun tetap bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar - benar mengantarkan Baekhyun keruangannya.

Kim Yeri merasa panas dingin melihat itu. Ia memang mengagumi sosok Chanyeol , dan tidak menyangka traineenya lah yang mendapatkan Chanyeol. Setelah mengecup kening Baekhyun , Chanyeol tersenyum dan berujar kepada Yeri yang membujur kaku ditempatnya.

"Tolong ajari dia dengan baik."

Merasa sangat spesial saat Chanyeol memintanya secara pribadi. Bukan maksud ingin membedakan dengan Karyawan lain , Baekhyun memang berbeda bukan?

 **_ooOoo_**

Sejak dulu saat pertama kali Baekhyun menjalin kasih dengan Chanyeol , Chanyeol memang pria yang sangat perhatian. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa itu akan terus berlanjut hingga saat ini. Sesibuk - sibuknya Chanyeol , pria itu akan menyempatkan diri untuk selalu memberi kabar. Chanyeol bilang pacarannya kali ini harus lebih serius dan dewasa. Bahkan jika memang dia ada di kantor saat makan siang , Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun makan bersama. Kalaupun banyak yg melihat kemesraan mereka , Chanyeol bilang jangan dipikirkan. Karena dia memang ingin menunjukan jika Baekhyunlah kekasihnya.

Chanyeol juga sempat mengajak Baekhyun agar makan malam sesekali dirumah. Tapi Baekhyun belum siap bertemu keluarganya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan sudah pernah makan bersama keluarga Baekhyun.

 **_ooOoo_**

Baekhyun sudah menolak Chanyeol untuk makan malam dirumahnya. Ia belum siap bertemu keluarga besar Park. Takut dinilai negative dan semacamnya.

"Sudahlah sayang...Appa sudah tahu . Dia hanya ingin mengenalmu secara pribadi. Begitupun Yora Noona." Ujarnya sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun yg duduk disamping kemudi.

Baekhyun masih merajuk. Dia benar - benar gugup dan belum siap.

"Aku belum siap Yeol..."

"Mereka akan menyukaimu. Percaya padaku."

Chanyeol mencoba membuat kekasihnya itu tak khawatir. Daridulu keluarganya tak pernah membatasi Chanyeol untuk berkencan dengan siapapun.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya Appa..." Yora mencoba memberitahu Appanya jika dia sudah pernah bertemu Baekhyun dikantor.

"Dan tak menyangka jika pria manis ini kekasih dongsaengku." Lanjutnya lagi membuat Appanya mengangguk - angguk.

Mereka sedang menikmati nikmatnya makan malam bersama. Kalau saja Nyonya Park masih ada mungkin akan lebih meriah. Tapi sayangnya dia sudah meninggal sejak Chanyeol berusia 12 tahun. Baekhyun tahu itu.

"Anakku tak pernah main - main menjalin cinta. Kau harus percaya itu." Tuan Park tak hentinya tersenyum.

Itu membuat gugup Baekhyun hilang.

"Nah...Baek jaga Chanyeol ya? Aku harap setelah dia mendapatkan kekasih pola kerjanya bisa teratur."

Chanyeol memang dulu seorang worcaholik . Bahkan kadang dihari libur pun jarang istrirahat.

"Ne..Noona."

 **_ooOoo_**

"Keluargaku baik kan?"

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang mengantar pulang Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang merasa keluarga Park sangat terbuka. Meski konglomerat mereka tidak sombong. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yg Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Hm...maafkan aku Yeol..."

"Tak apa, wajar kalau calon menantu gugup bertemu calon mertuanya." Guraunya.

"Ish..."

"Awww..Baek sakiit!" Baekhyun memberikan hadiah cubitan manis pada lengan Chanyeol. Membuat laki - laki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Habisnya sih..."

"Aku jadi tak sabar ingin meminangmu."

"Kita baru memulainya lagi..."

"Memangnya kau tak mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun terdiam. Siapa bilang tidak mau. Dia hanya malu mengungkapkan.

"Ish...apa sih?"

"Aku serius Baek...bukankah hubungan itu kita jalani agar menuju sebuah pernikahan?"

"Yeol..."

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengucapkan itu sambil menepikan mobilnya. Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun.

Setelah menepi Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek...sangat."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku juga...sejujurnya aku bahkan masih sering memikirkanmu setelah perpisahan dulu."

"Jadi?"

"Asal menikahnya jangan malam ini aku mau. Soalnya aku lelah..." guraunya yg mengartikan jika dia bersedia menikah.

" Tentu...tentu...aku akan membicarakan ini pada Appa agar secara resmi meminangmu."

Baekhyun merona apalagi saat Chanyeol mulai mencium pipinya hangat.

Dulu mereka pernah saling mengenal. Dan juga berpisah. Chanyeol tidak mau berlama - lama lagi berpacaran , dia takut akan ada sesuatu hal yg akan memisahkan mereka lagi. Lagipula mereka sudah dewasa tak ada yg harus ditunda. Chanyeol pun sudah mapan. Meskipun mereka pernah terpisah jarak dan waktu akhirnya takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali dengan cinta yang masih sama , selalu tumbuh dan semakin besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
